Miserable At Best
by Chaosgungurl
Summary: They always knew Elizaveta couldn't live without Gilbert, but they never thought his death would kill her too. Five years later, Roderich is tired of all that and decides to confront Eli. He is determined to bring her back to reality, no matter what, but what if everything goes wrong ? /Human!AU, rated T because of slight violence and a few bad words/


_Hello everybody ~_

_So, this is my first English fanfiction ever ! There may be a few mistakes in the text 'cause I am still learning English xD Anyway ! If you see any mistake, please tell me about it ^^ !_

_The characters may also be a little OOC because this story was, at the beginning, an excerpt of a movie I'm working on, but it ended up by being a fiction, don't know why xD_

_Enjoy ;P !_

* * *

**Everybody Lies, It's The Only Truth Sometimes**

« Elizaveta, he has been gone for almost five years now ! You need to get over him and start to live again without him by your side ! You can't wait for him for the rest of your life ! When will you finally accept his death, for Heaven's sake ? He is dead, Eli, dead, and he will never come back ! »

She violently threw the phone against the wall as she screamed with her broken voice that it was enough. She had enough of these ugly words, she was tired, _so tired, _of hearing the same lies, over and over. Everyone that once knew Gilbert kept repeating the same old bullshit since the police officers found his farewell letter.

« He is dead. He killed himself. »

His two best friends, Antonío and Francis, his parents, even his brother Ludwig had said that. Even though they didn't have any proof, even though they didn't find his body, they said he was dead and they all stopped trying to bring him back.

All of them, except Elizaveta. She was not able to let go. Not by knowing he was still alive. Yeah, she _knew_ he was still alive, but nobody believed her. Whenever she talked about that, they always gave her the same answer. Eyes full of pity, cold voices saying:

« Open your eyes, girl, and see the reality or you'll get really hurt. »

So she didn't talk about him ever again and she pretended she accepted his death like everybody else. But it was all fake and everyone saw it. It was clear that she still searched for him, it was obvious she still believed his promises to come back, to be by her side forever.

They all knew she was so deeply in love with him she would never find a way to fill the hole he left in her heart without hope.

So they let her hope he would come back one day and, at the same time, they let take away all the chances she had to get over him. Because at the moment they would be tired of playing this game of denying the reality, it would nearly kill Elizaveta.

The sobs that echoed in her dark, cold apartment were the proof of it.

* * *

When the first rays of sun gently woke her up, she found out she was in her bed. Strange fact, knowing she fell asleep head against window, knees against chest.

She rapidly stood on her feet and left her bedroom. The first thing she noticed in her living room was the cleanliness. The mess she made after Roderich's call yesterday was no more. The papers thrown on the floor, the shattered pieces of broken glasses and fragments of what used to be her phone, everything had all disappeared, as if the events of last night didn't exist.

The second thing she noticed was the man standing next to her front door with a picture and a letter in his hand. She didn't think twice: she immediately ran to him, pushed him against the wall and put a hand around his throat.

« What are you doing here, Roderich ? What are you doing with that stuff ?  
– Eli, please, let me explain all that ...  
– Answer, Roderich, just answer ! NOW ! »

He remained quiet, even though he perfectly knew it would only piss her off. He didn't say a word when her hand violently hit his cheek, then his nose, again and again. Not a word came out of his mouth when she hit his head against the wall.

When Elizaveta stepped back, looking at what she did, he just stood there. He didn't make a move when she punched wall behind him. He was terrified. Terrified by all the pain, all the sadness, all the despair he was in her green eyes.

« Just leave, Roderich ...  
– Eli ...  
– I told you to fucking leave ! Get your ass out of my apartment, now ! And don't ever come back ! You have no right to come back here after what you said yesterday ! And you have no right to take away from me the only things he left behind him !  
– Elizaveta, why ?! Why are you still holding on to him ? What did I do wrong, all of these years ? When did you get so low ?! Why didn't you ask for help ? WHY ?  
– Because you all thought I was crazy, even if I was not ! He is still alive ! He will come back ! He has to ! But you can't fucking understand ! A promise means nothing to bastard like you !  
– Don't talk when you know nothing ! I understand you since the very beginning ! You're not the only one who's suffering in this situation ! You lost the man you lost, but guess what ? I also lost the girl I loved ! I saw her kill herself little by little, without even being able to stop her ! Now that she is nothing more than a dead girl in a living body, I'm still standing next to her, trying to bring her back to life, because I promised to boyfriend I would take care of her no matter what ! I loved you, Eli, I fucking loved you ! »

The girl was crying, and crying, and Roderich did nothing to help her. He just opened the front door, ready to leave everything he ever loved, everything that ever made sense to him behind. However, it was already too late.

Right in front of him, there was a man looking at him angrily.

« I believe I never made you promise to scream at her at freaking five in the morning, no matter how good your reasons were, did I ? »

The last thing he heard before breaking down was Elizaveta painfully screaming Gilbert's name.

* * *

_So, this is all =P I'm still not sure if there will be a follow to this story, but if so, it would probably one or two more parts, nothing more xD ! Anyway ^^ No matter if you liked this story or not, please review :-D _


End file.
